


In the Name of Comfort

by UmpaLumpa007



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer is a dork, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmpaLumpa007/pseuds/UmpaLumpa007
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe have very different interpretations of the concepts of 'comfortable' and 'sexy'akaChloe wears an over-sized t-shirt. Lucifer approves.





	In the Name of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a text post on instagram saying "No bra, large t-shirt, panties, shaved legs and fresh sheets is the greatest combination known to man kind" and it went down hill from there.
> 
> Again, English is not my native language so apologies for the mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Being together with the Devil himself means getting to understand more about the previous Prince of Darkness and, as Chloe learned early on in their relationship, Lucifer Morningstar has a very unusual understanding of the concepts of _sexy_ and _comfortable_.

To him, they’re quite similar. Most things sexy – lingerie, silk robes or nothing at all – are comfortable. Really, what could be more comfortable or tempting than ones birthday suit?

Now, for a handsome Devil with no insecurities or understanding of the concept of _modesty_ it makes sense, she supposes, but as a human with multiple inhibitions, a small kid and a demon roommate with the dirtiest mind she’s ever encountered, Chloe has a very different view on this front.

To her, _sexy_ and _comfortable_ are mutually exlusive, unless you find sweat pants, over-sized, ratty old t-shirts and mismatched socks sexy, which she highly doubts anyone does.

In any case, this difference of opinions doesn't really matter, since Lucifer finds his Detective to be the most beautiful and desirable creature in anything and Chloe is actually quite fond of ‘cleaning up’ since she rarely has the opportunity.

Which is why she never really expected Lucifer to become more ‘human’ and start embracing her interpretation of _comfortable_.

Truth be told, she knows exactly what had prompted this change of attitude towards more casual lounge attire and the reason makes her heart surge with a ridiculous amount of love for this man-child.

It had been about four months into their relationship, one of those rare occasions when Trixie was with Dan, Maze was out of the country, terrorizing Brazil this time, and Lucifer had his night job responsibilities at Lux, which left Chloe with hours of free time to pass however she desired before he’d come over.

Well, being a simple woman, she had decided a long, luxurious shower with the music blasting and a glass of red wine was the way to go.

Before hopping in, she set up her Spotify playlist (Lucifer had given her access to his premium account, so no ads, thank you very much) and took the opened wine bottle, putting it in arm’s reach from the shower. After that, she changed her bed sheets and found her favourite over-sized LAPD shirt and a pair of black panties. After all, no bra, panties, an over-sized t-shirt, shaved legs and fresh, comfortable bed sheets is the height of luxury and no one can convince her otherwise.

Two-and-a-half hours and two wine glasses later, Chloe emerged from the steam-filled bathroom relaxed and pampered. Her head was buzzing lightly from the combination of heat and wine, she was warm and content and the only thing keeping her from entering complete bliss was Lucifer’s absence.

‘ _Well, that and hunger_ ,’ she thought as her stomach grumbled and she set off to the kitchen in search of sustenance.

After making herself a light supper, Chloe flopped in front of the tv and turned on Netflix, searching for something to watch. She settled on a new rom-com, letting the movie begin, while she checked her phone for new messages. After quickly replying to Trixie’s goodnight text, she opened the one from Lucifer.

_\- I do hope you’re enjoying your indulgent evening, my love_

With a soft smile on her lips, Chloe typed her reply.

_\- Every second of it, thank you. Although, I’d enjoy it more with some company…_

After hitting ‘send’, she turned her attention back to the screen and dug into her food.

A few minutes later her phone vibrated, indicating Lucifer’s reply.

_\- Miss me already?_

_\- Maybe. I’m not used to so much solitude, raising three children and all_

_\- Ouch, you wound me, darling. I can stand to be put in the same category as the offspring, but Maze... That’s a low blow_

_\- Wounded by a feeble human. However will your reputation recover?_

_\- Oh, I don’t think it can. That’s the end of the big bad Devil, on your conscience, it seems, my dear_

_\- Oh no, no, no. We can’t have that, now, can we? I guess I’ll just have to kiss it and make it all better..._

_\- Is that a promise?_

_\- Wait and find out_

_\- I swear, you’ll be the death of me, Chloe_

_\- Ah, but what a good way to go, don’t you think?_

_\- The very best indeed, my love_

She loved this, flirting and bantering, most times to the point when even she couldn't tell which they were doing. Only now it made her slightly intoxicated and relaxed self miss her partner even more. Annoying, witty asshole.

She checked the time. _23.37_. Hardly late for club goers. Lucifer usually stayed at least until 1 am, only leaving after making sure that the party continues without his presence. Chloe rarely waits up for him, her sleep schedule far too important to mess up, but on the rare nights when they could have alone time, she was more than happy to sacrifice a few hours of rest. Especially after an evening of piece, quiet and self-indulgence.

Humming the pop-song playing in the movie, Chloe unlocked her phone and send Lucifer another text.

_\- Just out of pure curiosity, babe, how long till you retire for the night?_

_\- I knew you missed me_

_\- And people say you’re clueless_

_\- Not the worst thing I’ve been called, I assure you_

_\- Well then don’t make me add to the list and answer my question, dummy_

_\- So demanding, darling. I like it. As for your inquiry, the party’s in full swing, so it seems my presence won’t be necessary for much longer. I’d say, 30 minutes or so. That is, unless I’m enticed to shorten that guess…_

_\- Hmm, sounds promising. Would me asking you to please, come home already and pay attention to me, be enticement enough?_

_\- Always_

With that, Chloe tossed her phone aside and turned her attention back to the movie she had been mostly ignoring up to that point. She would’ve just shut it off, watching the scenes unfold without context not being much fun, but there was still some time to kill before Lucifer arrived, so she got more comfortable and tried to follow the story.

By the time the door opened, she had actually gotten a decent grasp on the plot and even knew a couple of the characters’ names. Paul was about to quit his job to follow Lucy to Alaska, when Lucifer reached the back of the couch, leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Hello, darling,” he murmured in her hair.

Chloe closed her eyes for a brief moment, before turning her head and leaning up to catch her Devil’s lips. She’d meant it to be a brief peck, but kissing him truly was like drugs – once she got a taste, she couldn’t get enough.

Pressing her lips more firmly against his, she brought her right arm to the back of his neck and let her fingers play with the short hair there. Lucifer hummed in appreciation, burying his left hand in her golden locks, still slightly damp from the recent shower, and tilting her head before deepening the kiss.

If it weren’t for the awkward angle and the need to breathe, they’d have kept at it for who knows how long, but eventually they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

“Hello to you too,” Chloe murmured in their shared air, smiling like a complete sap.

“Hello indeed, love,” Lucifer chuckled, before straightening and removing his suit jacket, putting it on the back of the couch.

“So, how was your night? Anything interesting happen at Lux?” she asked, turning off the movie and settling herself on the couch so that she could see Lucifer move around her apartment.

“Same as usual, love. Granted some favours, played some songs. Missed you terribly,” he raised his head from removing his shoes and gave her a wink. She rolled her eyes but smiled back none the less. The Devil could be such a cheese-ball sometimes, it was ridiculous.

Moving to the kitchen to retrieve a wine glass for himself, Lucifer continued, “Nothing interesting, however. As ever-changing and eventful as the party scene is, rarely anything out of the ordinary happens. Anyhow, I rather hear about your night, my love. What pleasures and desires have you fulfilled toni…” he stopped abruptly, voice caught in his throat at the sight of her.

While he’d been retrieving the wine glass, Chloe had brought her dirty dishes to the sink, leaving them there to be dealt with in the morning. Lucifer hadn’t registered her barefoot pats and quiet movements, and had turned to move to the living room only to be faced with his Detective, hair a tangled, beautiful mess and clad in nothing but a large t-shirt.

Swallowing hard and letting his gaze wander over her tempting form, he tried to get his brain back on track and forming coherent sentences, but, alas, no such luck. After a moment of what he was sure was definite ogling and possible drooling, Chloe gave a small cough which snapped him out of his daze.

Lucifer quickly raised his gaze to her face, which was made even more beautiful by the blush creeping along her features, and audibly cleared his throat.

“I apologize for the staring, love,” he gave her a sheepish smile, “but in my defence, I was not prepared for such… a sight”

With that he allowed his gaze to wander once more over his Detective’s scantly covered body, this time less like an overly-hormonal 15-year-old and more the connoisseur-of-all-things-pleasurable that he was.

Chloe shifted under his attention, feeling the intense blush on her face starting to spread along her neck and chest. It’s not that she didn’t appreciate Lucifer’s very obvious admiration of her, it did wonders for her confidence, really, but there were moments (this being very much one of them) when the pure intensity of his gaze took her breath away. He portrayed such longing, lust and love with just one look that it made her feel both powerful and fragile at the same time.

“I’d say down, boy, but seeing how you haven’t moved a muscle…” Chloe teased, half-heartedly, feeling quite vulnerable under his singularly-focused attention.

“I’ve heard that’s to be expected after experiencing shock,” Lucifer quipped, finally relenting his gaze and placing the empty wine glass on the counter, before making a move towards her.

“My poor little devil, ruined reputation and then shocked into a stupor, all on the same night, no less” Chloe laced her fingers behind his neck, Lucifer's hands having reached and enveloped her waist.

“Hmm, yes, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were out to get me, my dear,” he stated in mock seriousness, the smile adorning his lips a dead give-away.

“Yes, because when I decided to put on this ratty, old t-shirt, I had only the Devil’s downfall in mind, not, you know, my own comfort. That would just be silly,” Chloe tried to faint exasperation, holding back a smile of her own.

“Well, no matter the motive, I do hope this becomes a regular outfit of choice for you, my love. You’re a sight to behold, I assure you.”

The last bit was a barely audible murmur against her lips, as Lucifer leaned down and kissed her softly. Chloe raised on her tip toes, smiling in the slow kiss, before crating her fingers through Lucifer’s hair and deepening it. A low moan of appreciation came from him, as he pressed her body closer to his.

They stayed like that for a moment or two, revelling in the feeling of each other’s lips, bodies and heat, before Lucifer let his hands travel to just below her ass and lifted her. By now they’d done this enough times that locking her ankles around him was almost second nature to Chloe. She loved this particular position, as it best allowed her to feel just how much Lucifer was enjoying the ongoing activities. And the added bonus of teasing him by grinding her hips against his was also one she much appreciated.

This time a groan escaped his lips at her machinations. Breaking away from their kiss and giving them both time to get some much needed air, he rested his forehead against hers.

“Who knew a piece of such mundane cloth would be the Devil’s undoing,” he let out a soft laugh, opening his eyes to meet a pair of blue ones.

“It’s always the simple things, isn’t it?” Chloe teased, getting lost in those dark orbs, as she often did these days.

“Indeed it is, my love. Indeed it is,” Lucifer agreed, tilting his head upwards and capturing her lips once more.

They barely made it to her bedroom that night, leaving a trail of discarded clothing behind them, her LAPD shirt the last to find its way to the floor.

It was a spectacular night, but besides making a note of wearing an over-sized t-shirt and pantie combo more often, Chloe hadn’t really lingered on it much. That is, until Lucifer’s unexpected wardrobe change.

He still wore only impeccable three or two piece designer suits when out and about, a constant in his life, which would warrant immediate concern if ever changed. His favoured lounge wear, however, was slowly but surely replaced by the brand new additions to his closet.

Against popular belief, as Lucifer had put it himself, he did own a few t-shirts. Three to be exact – one white, one black and one grey. He had never worn them, though, and when Chloe asked why he even had them in the first place, he just gave a shrug and huffed something about an essential part of any wardrobe and best to be prepared for any situation.

Well, things had changed quite a bit since then. Not only was he wearing t-shirts while home, being his or hers, but he had evidently gone on a shopping spree for them as well, a whole drawer in his closet now dedicated to a colourful array of very soft and expensive t-shirts. That at least had reassured her; she would have taken him directly to a hospital if he’d started sporting anything that cost less than her wedding dress.

Even still, she hadn’t really thought of bringing it up. So he was wearing more traditionally comfortable clothes, so what? It was Lucifer, Mr. Does Random Unexpected Things Just Because. She had given up trying to grasp his though and decision making process a while back, and even though finding out he was, in fact, the actual Devil had helped her understand him better, he was still very much an enigmatic, peculiar personality. And she really wouldn’t have said anything if his new obsessions hadn’t started to appear in her closet.

At first, Chloe thought he had just misplaced the burgundy t-shirt that was neatly folded in her chest drawer. She had recently cleared out a space in her closet and a drawer for his use, so she just assumed he put it in the wrong one and put it back in his.

Only he kept doing it more and more, the burgundy one soon accompanied by a dark navy tee, later an emerald one, followed by a black and a dark grey t-shirt, clearly intentionally put in her drawer.

For a brief moment she thought that maybe this was Lucifer’s way of saying that he needed more space for his clothes, but when she had asked if he’d want her to make more room for his belongings, he assured her that that was unnecessary and, really, love, I have a whole room for my clothes alone back at Lux, I hardly need more space. And he didn’t lie so that was the end of that thought.

She did take advantage of the situation, remembering Lucifer’s great appreciation of her in a large t-shirt and not much else, and wore them around the penthouse and her apartment, when acceptable. They were annoyingly comfortable, soft, light and with Lucifer’s scent all over them, the last quality really sealing the deal for her.

Truthfully, if it weren’t for the rapidly growing lack of space in her drawer’s, Chloe would’ve let it go, but after spending almost 5 minutes trying to close one of them, she decided to finally just ask.

It was domestic date night, as she liked to refer to it. They had proper date nights – fine dining, roses, champagne and walks on the beach – the whole nine yards, which were lovely and extravagant, and made her feel like the main character in a cheesy rom-com. But given her list of responsibilities, they were also rare, so on nights like this, when she had a long shift and Trixie needed to be picked up from school and watched over until Chloe got home, they had developed a kind of routine.

Since the end of Chloe’s shifts largely consisted of stacks of paperwork, which Lucifer decidedly was not a fan of and thus proved more of a distraction than help, she had once asked him to pick up Trixie and babysit her until she got home. He had agreed, without much bargaining as well, the desire to help his Detective overtaking his apprehension with the offspring.

That night Chloe had come home to a very happy daughter, a slightly ruffled Devil, a home cooked meal straight out of the oven and a wine glass with her name on it. They had eaten dinner, delicious as ever, the apartment filled with Trixie’s lively chatter, Lucifer’s deep timber and her own remarks.

After cleaning up the table and taking care of the dishes, they had migrated to the living room, where Trixie had already set up a movie, clad in her PJs and swaddled in a blanket on the couch. It was a calm, delightful evening, which had ended with both her and Trixie, half asleep on the couch, Lucifer cuddled in the middle.

She had thought that it was a one off, not going as far as starting to hope that Lucifer would agree to a regular encore of the domestic role. Well, turns out, if her partner was good at anything, it was surprising her. And that’s how she found herself, once again, returning home from a tiring day at the precinct to a blissfully domestic scene.

“Ah, hello, my love,” Lucifer greeted, looking over his shoulder at the door, while continuing to stir the contents of the wok pan.

“Hey! Everything go fine tonight? Trixie give you any trouble?” Chloe inquired, having left her shoes by the door and her bag hanging on the coat rack, and moving to the living room to greet her daughter, who was engrossed in some cartoon.

“Yes, yes, all’s well and, no, your spawn was as bearable as ever,” informed Lucifer’s voice from the kitchen.

Chloe rolled her eyes, before reaching Trixie and ruffling her hair, “Hey, monkey!”

“Hi, mommy! Did you have a good day?” Trixie asked, twisting her head to look up to her mom.

“Pretty good, yeah. What about you, huh? Anything interesting happen?” already knowing her daughter would have at least 20 stories to share, Chloe smiled and ran her fingers through Trixie’s hair once more.

“It was really, really great! So much stuff happened, mommy. I already told Lucifer some, but I wanted to wait until you’re home to tell the rest,” Trixie started excitedly, before stealing a glance at the tv. Whatever was happening to the animated creatures there was apparently too interesting to miss, since she fell silent, focusing once more on the cartoon.

“How about you tell us everything during dinner, huh, monkey? That sound good?” Chloe prompted, recognizing her opportunity to have some semi-private time with Lucifer and maybe finally ask him about the traveling t-shirts.

“Yeah, mommy,” was the only answer she got from the still very distracted child.

Smile on her face, Chloe turned and moved back to the kitchen, where Lucifer now was chopping away at vegetables. She moved behind him, wrapping her hands around his lean waist, and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. He gave a hum in response, slightly leaning back into the embrace.

“So, what are you spoiling us with this evening?” Chloe asked, inhaling the very appetizing aroma of the meal in preparation.

“Well, the small human requested spaghetti and meatballs. Unfortunately, the only meat you had were chicken breasts, so I decided upon a stir fry with spaghetti, as a compromise” Lucifer explained looking over his shoulder at her, before pausing his work and leaning down for a chaste kiss.

“Aren’t you a thoughtful devil?” she smiled, letting him get back to his chopping and moving to grab the wine glass that Lucifer had set out and filled for her at some point.

“Well, you know me and desires, love, we go way back,” he met her eyes, mandatory smirk in place, receiving an eye roll and a shake of her head as the only response.

They settled in a familiar silence, Lucifer’s focus fully on the meal preparation, while Chloe sipped her wine and let her thoughts wonder to nowhere in particular. It was only after she fully took in Lucifer’s evening attire consisting of a black t-shirt, dark grey sweat pants and deep purple socks did she remember the question she wanted to bring up.

“Lucifer, babe,” she began, shuffling to his side, wine glass still in hand, and waited for his hum, telling her that he was all ears, before continuing, “I’m glad to see you getting more comfortable around Trixie and me and I can’t say I’m not enjoying the new additions to your closet, but what’s up with putting your shirts in my drawers? I have no problems sharing, really, but it’s getting to be a bit too much”

“Ah, my apologies, darling. I suppose, I did go a little over board, didn’t I?” Lucifer ceased his chopping, turning to face her, a small, nervous smile on his lips.

“No need to be sorry, I’m not mad or anything, just curious,” Chloe reassured, leaning up for a chaste kiss.

“Right, an explanation, then,” Lucifer suggested, wrapping his arms around her waist, very much enjoying the closeness, “As you may have noticed, I was quite taken by your outfit a couple of weeks ago,”

“Mhm, understatement of the year. Trixie’s ‘quite taken’ by the idea of chocolate cake as a regular meal, I was ‘quite taken’ by Ferris Bueller. What you were was as close to ‘quite taken’ as Maze is to becoming the President,”

“Very funny, love, but as I was saying. You looked astonishing and I couldn’t help but imagine you in the very same outfit only it being _my_ t-shirt covering up that exquisite form,” Lucifer’s voiced became sultry and low before he was cut off by a sharp elbow to the side and a pointed look towards the living room, reminding him of the proximity of little, all-hearing ears.

“Right, right. Well, anyways, as hard as I tried, I couldn’t seem to get rid of that particular fantasy and it became quite frustrating, really. So much so, that I was actually reduced to putting on one of the t-shirts I owned while alone, but it turned out to be far less horrible than I imagined,” he finished, an almost confused look settling on his face. It took all of Chloe’s restrain not to start giggling at this ridiculously clueless being, speaking of t-shirts as some horrific, yet surprisingly non-threatening contraptions.

Lucifer, not noticing the amusement in his partner’s eyes, continued on with his explanation.

“Pulling them off wasn’t the issue, of course, with me being me, but I did anticipate a lot more discomfort.”

Once again, Chloe tampered down a fit of giggles. Only Lucifer could seriously expect t-shirts to be uncomfortable of all things.

“Finding I wasn’t as oppose to the idea of donning this particular piece of clothing as I initially thought, I decided to give it a try and wear them while fulfilling my domesticated Devil responsibilities and since I have accumulated quite a lot of those recently and only had three t-shirts in my possession, a shopping spree was I order. I do have to admit, that I had you more in mind, when purchasing them, which is to explain all the colours,” Lucifer added sheepishly, looking at her with those wide, innocent-looking eyes.

She couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him even if she wanted to.

Breaking away from their kiss, Lucifer pulled her even closer before speaking once more.

“I put the ones I wore more frequently, all washed, of course, in your drawer in the hopes that you might wear them such as you did the LAPD one. And you did,” his face had lit up with a soft, delighted smile.

“So, to recap. You liked how I looked in an over-sized t-shirt, so you started wearing t-shirts yourself, went out and bought a whole department store worth of them and started to stash them in my drawers, just so you could maybe, possibly see me in an over-sized t-shirt that was _yours_?” Chloe asked in the most monotonous, deadpan voice that she could muster up, while trying hard not to laugh or kiss him senseless.

“Yes, that is correct, I suppose, although when you say it like that it sounds awfully primitive of me,” Lucifer huffed.

“That’s because it is primitive, babe, there’s no two ways about it,” Chloe finally giggled, letting her head fall and rest against his chest, before looking up once more and continuing, “but that doesn’t make it any less endearing and adorable that you wanted to see me in your shirts like the big, strong caveman that you are.”

“Ha, ha, darling, very amusing. Need I remind you that I am, in fact, quite a bit older than any caveman and far more advanced?” it would have sounded almost indignant if not for the pout.

Instead of continuing the budding banter, Chloe raised on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his stubbled cheek, before meeting his eyes.

“Thank you, Lucifer. Both for the shirts and your explanation.”

“My pleasure, love,” he answered, hugging her tighter for a moment and then letting go, returning his attention to the vegetables still waiting to be diced.

After that night, Chloe made a point of wearing only Lucifer’s t-shirts while lounging about, even if they were mostly paired with sweats or leggings for obvious reasons. Still, Lucifer’s face lit up with a genuine smile each and every time, eyes filled with love and desire, and wonder, which made both her heart and cheeks warm.

So, if Chloe Decker’s t-shirts were suddenly a lot more colourful and definitely not the right size, well, then, that’s her peculiar style choice, isn’t it?


End file.
